De vampiros y elegidos patéticamente enamorados (y más)
by HikariCaelum
Summary: O de momentos sueltos en las vidas de Simon y Baz. Penny también tiene cosas que contar y quizá otros Simon y otros Baz de otros universos. [Colección de historias cortas independientes].
1. Sirenas vampiro

**Disclaimer:** Carry On no me pertenece.

Colección de historias cortas independientes, dedicada a Yolotsin Xochitl.

* * *

.

 **De vampiros y elegidos patéticamente enamorados (y más)**

 _1\. Sirenas vampiro_

.

—Pero, es que, era _necesario_.

Simon lo dice como si realmente lo creyera.

Crowley, dame paciencia. Porque si no voy a comérmelo. Y esta vez no a besos.

—Nada de todo esto era necesario, Snow —le digo, furioso, porque es cierto.

—Claro que sí, Baz, necesitaban…

—Las malditas sirenas no necesitaban nada. Solo querían ahogarte. O puede que transformarte en tritón para que vivas con ellas para siempre. —No puedo juzgarlas, es más o menos mi plan.

—Quería ayudar —dice, con la boca pequeña, porque sabe que ya no es el Elegido y que unas alas y una cola no le hacen ser más fuerte.

—Podrías haber muerto. Y te aseguro que yo te hubiera matado, otra vez, después.

Está congelado. Simon suele ser cálido, pero ahora está frío y mojado. Y triste.

Joder.

Quiero estar lo suficientemente enfadado como para que entienda que no puede hacerme esto más. Tiene que aprender y es como un perro al que hay que enseñar con regaños y premios, ensayo y error.

Con un movimiento de la varita, hago que esté seco. No le ayudo a levantarse, porque de verdad no puede ablandarme su cara de cachorro. Empiezo a caminar hacia donde he aparcado el coche.

Otra vez se lo he robado a Fiona. Probablemente va a querer asesinarme.

Suena mi teléfono y sé que es Penelope por enésima vez. Respondo solo por distraerme, y porque ella tuvo la decencia de avisarme de que Simon estaba bien cuando nos enfadamos y eligió ese fin de semana para creer que una familia de elfos necesitaba su ayuda. Casi lo despedazaron cuando el hechizo de invisibilidad del día se acabó y sus alas asomaron.

Un demonio, creo que fue lo que dijeron. No les culpo. Aunque igualmente fui a hacerles una visita para dejarles claro que no tocaran un pelo a Simon nunca más.

—Está bien —digo, al descolgar la llamada, en lugar de saludar.

— _¿Qué ha sido esta vez?_ —pregunta Bunce, escondiendo su alivio bastante mal.

—Sirenas que necesitaban los servicios de un Elegido retirado.

— _¿Qué les has hecho?_

—No mucho. Han huido rápido, ese lago es grande, no merece la pena seguir buscándolas. Casi muerdo a una.

— _¿Crees que si un vampiro muerde a una sirena la transforma? ¿Será posible?_

—No lo sé, pregúntaselo a uno.

— _A uno que lo haya hecho_ —matiza, porque siempre lo hace cuando reniego de mi condición.

—Voy a llevar a Snow a vuestra casa. Adiós.

Cuelgo sin esperar respuesta.

Simon se mete obedientemente en el coche cuando llegamos a él. No habla, no hace mucho más que mirar sus pies. Solo reacciona cuando aparco y me quedo esperando a que se baje.

—¿No vas a subir? —pregunta, genuinamente sorprendido.

No es como si fuéramos de esos novios empalagosos que no pasan ni una noche separados. _Para nada_.

—No. Intenta no rescatar a ninguna criatura por unas horas, al menos.

—Baz.

—Bájate, Snow.

—Baz —repite, serio.

Resoplo antes de mirarlo.

—Bunce te espera para darte el sermón sobre la mortalidad, y sobre no abandonarla en el mundo, así que deberías subir.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, con los ojos clavados en los míos.

—Eso no me basta.

—Pero…

—No me basta, Snow, porque si te mueres me dará igual lo mucho que lo sientas. ¿Lo entiendes?

Creía que se encogería un poco, como cuando solemos regañarlo y sabe que tenemos razón, pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso, se parece más al Simon de antes de todo esto. Ese que estaba tan lleno de magia que escocía estar cerca y que se pasaba los días mirando mi nuca como si tratara de leer mi mente y saber qué estaba conspirando.

Por suerte, no podía. Mis pensamientos de "estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti, y por eso te tiro por las escaleras" lo hubieran desconcertado un poco.

—Baz, de verdad lo siento. —Deja una mano sobre mi muslo y no sé si arrancársela de un mordisco o besarla con devoción.

—¿Y por qué sigues haciéndolo?

—Porque cuesta abandonar viejas costumbres… y porque no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Eso era lo único que sabía hacer. Según mi psicóloga, intento provocar que me vuelva la magia. Bueno, esa solo es una de las razones. Y uno de mis tantos problemas. Dice que estoy tan lleno de mierda que el tema de ser gay es completamente irrelevante. Supongo que tiene razón. Pero me siento un poco mal conque tanta gente lo pase fatal por salir del armario y conmigo ni siquiera sea algo importante…

Dejo de escuchar y me contengo para no darme un cabezazo contra el volante. En lugar de eso, lo beso solo para que se calle.

Y también porque me moría de ganas de hacerlo, desde que corrí todo el camino hacia el lago temiendo llegar tarde. Snow va a conseguir que sea el primer vampiro tan patético como para morir de un paro cardíaco.

—No necesitas magia. Ni necesitas ser un héroe —le digo, cuando nos separamos un poco. Él sigue con los ojos cerrados—. No hay prisa, ninguna. Iremos poco a poco. Ya descubrirás qué te gusta.

—¿Además de ti? —me pregunta, cursi como pocas veces, y sin querer sonrío. Sabe que ha ganado ya—. ¿Me perdonas y subes? No duermo bien sin ti.

Me abstengo de decirle que eso es mentira. Muchas madrugadas las paso cazando, y él está dormido como un tronco antes de que me vaya y cuando vuelvo.

Pero no digo nada, porque es mejor dejar que me bese.

Penelope nos espera con la cena y con un sermón reciclado que los tres nos sabemos de memoria. Me duermo preguntándome de qué nueva criatura o mago tendré que preocuparme la próxima vez.

Supongo que merece la pena. Tener a Simon rodeándome con sus brazos una noche más, hace que sea así.

* * *

.

Tengo otras tres viñetas escritas, y seguro que escribiré más.

Algo tarde pero, aquí traigo el regalo navideño. Espero que te haya gustado mucho, Yolo, me has dado una excusa para entrar en un fandom al que le tenía muchas ganas. Nunca es tarde para los buenos deseos, así que espero que tengas un 2018 maravilloso, lleno de metas alcanzadas y crecimiento personal, y escribirte muchos más regalos. Mañana tendrás más.

Un beso :)


	2. Novio

.

 **De vampiros y elegidos patéticamente enamorados (y más)**

 _2\. Novio_

.

—Tu novio ha llegado —me dice Penny.

Yo no escucho más que la palabra "novio".

Igual es que no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas. Es decir, solo salí con Agatha como una especie de acto reflejo (el Elegido y la chica guapa, cliché). Es diferente con Baz. Empezando porque él es un chico y resulta que yo también. Y no sé si los gais hacen las cosas diferentes.

Quizá solo pensarlo es un poco homófobo, o algo así, y me siento un muy mal gay.

El caso es que no sé si "novio" es una palabra adecuada. Porque ni él me lo ha pedido ni yo a él. Y no estoy anclado en otro siglo, sé que las parejas de hoy día no se cortejan como las de antes, pero empezar en medio del casi fin del mundo (al menos del de la magia) no hace que parezca normal.

—¿Quién? —pregunto, porque aparentemente soy imbécil.

Baz elige ese momento para entrar en mi habitación. Que, técnicamente, es uno de los despachos de los Bunce y que, en realidad, no han vaciado, solo han apretado una cama contra una pared, en medio de libros y papeles que no paro de tirar con la cola y las alas. No me quejo, o sea, me han acogido y me alimentan, más no podría pedir.

Mi no-novio me mira con las cejas arqueadas y se deja caer a los pies de mi cama. Penelope rueda los ojos (creo que lo hace porque echa de menos a Agatha y le recuerda a ella ese gesto).

—Vais a tener que hablar de eso —nos dice.

—Gracias, no me había dado cuenta —responde Baz.

—No quería… —empiezo.

—Cállate, Simon —sorprendentemente es Penny quien suelta esas palabras—. Piensa bien lo que vas a decir, por una vez. Os dejo solos, cuando queráis té me llamáis.

Cierra al salir y el movimiento tira algunos papeles de un rincón. Los hojeé hace un par de días, pero no entendí nada porque deben estar en otro idioma. Quizá ruso, o pársel, o algo. Aunque el pársel solo sea un idioma en Harry Potter, pero nada me sorprendería ya de los Bunce.

Baz me mira en silencio y yo me distraigo. Porque sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, con su porte elegante, su ropa impecable y esa nariz tan larga que dan ganas de estirar. No encaja en esta habitación revuelta. Ni encaja conmigo tampoco. Tal vez.

—¿Vas a decirme a qué venía eso o no? —me pregunta, un minuto después.

—Nada, yo…

—¿Qué soy para ti, Snow? —Me muerdo la lengua y, como Penelope me ha dicho, pienso antes de hablar.

—Todo —suelto, en realidad sin pensar, porque mis pensamientos eran más de "vampiro", "precioso" y "viejo enemigo"—. Bueno, casi. También está Penny.

Se aguanta una sonrisa. Sé que lo hace, le conozco. Durante años pensaba que ese gesto era solo contener las ganas de matarme. Ahora creo que es un poco ambas cosas. Es difícil quitarse viejos hábitos, supongo.

—Habla de una vez —dice, sin hacer caso a lo que ya he dicho.

—Mira, no es que no quiera ser tu novio. O sea, creo que lo soy ya. Pero nunca nos hemos llamado así.

—¿Quieres que te llame novio? —Enarca una ceja, burlón, y a mí se me escapa darle un golpe en el hombro.

—Estoy hablando en serio, por una vez, Pitch.

—Vaya, ya veo que sí. —Se frota distraídamente el sitio donde le he golpeado, aunque está claro que daño no he podido hacerle—. ¿Estás montándome una escenita porque quieres que te lo pida?

—No estoy montando nada, no tendrías que haberme escuchado, para empezar. Y es culpa de Penny.

Juraría que la oigo indignarse, aunque en teoría no debería estar escuchándonos. De todas formas, no presto atención a eso, porque Baz se inclina para pegar nuestras frentes.

—Sé mi novio, Simon.

Solo me sonrojo porque me ha llamado por mi nombre. Nada más.

—Eso suena a una orden —me quejo. Él resopla, fastidiado, pero no se aparta.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—Vale —respondo, sonriendo.

Le beso y saboreo toda su boca. Supongo que la ocasión lo requiere. Pero es un problema cuando uno de los hermanos de Penny entra en la habitación y me ve de forma no muy decente con todo el cuerpo encima del de Baz. Sale corriendo antes de que me dé tiempo a separarme.

—Creo que van a echarme de esta casa al final —digo, suspirando.

—Es la tercera vez esta semana, pero la de la cocina sí fue tu culpa, esta no. Que aprenda a llamar a la puerta.

Oímos una discusión en la planta baja, probablemente de Penny intentando que su hermano no se chive, mientras Baz me aprisiona bajo su cuerpo esta vez.

Y le dejo porque es mi novio.

Me gusta la palabra, creo que la usaré bastante a partir de ahora.


End file.
